


In The Mist Of Chaos There Is Hope

by Generationwriter91



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7x10, Daniel is Daisy's rock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Daisy, Sad, Timequake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generationwriter91/pseuds/Generationwriter91
Summary: Based after 7x10. Daniel finds Daisy shortly after Simmons had been taken.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	In The Mist Of Chaos There Is Hope

X-x

“Shoot!”Daniel didn't react quick enough, there was a part of him in that moment that he wished he had YoYo's powers, he watched as Jemma had been taken right in front of him, he had failed to protect her, he felt his heart sink into his chest, “Damn it.”He cursed to himself as he took off in a sprint to find someone anyone to see if they were still in the base. He made a bee line towards the communication area stopping in his tracks when he felt the building shake. 

'Daisy' The brunette didn't bother finding anyone else but Daisy, something in his gut was telling him that something terrible happened, it didn't feel right, Daisy wouldn't do this randomly. He could feel himself getting out of breath by the time he heard sobs around the corner, leaning against the wall for a moment he knew who those sobs belonged too. 

'No..'His heart broke, he slowly made his way to the scene, seeing Daisy curled up on the floor, everything around her had fallen onto the ground, the room was still vibrating as Daisy cried over her dead mother's body. 

He saw May, noticing the broken look on her face, May had tried to save something from Daisy's past. May wanted to prove that Daisy was worth saving, but this, this was going to far now another person Daisy loved was dead. He hesitated to move forward, waiting for May's approval. May caught his eye giving him a nod before turning to head back to the communication area.. 

Deciding to place his gun back in it's holder, he watched Daisy for a moment he took a breath and moved forward, kneeling down in front of the broken girl that he had slowly started to care for and honestly he had feelings for. She was someone incredible, someone like her needed someone to help her back up when she was down, he wanted to be that, for her and only her. 

“I..I only had five minutes..”Daisy said brokenly as another sob escaped her lips, her body was shaking along with the room she was currently in, she didn't have to look up knowing who was with her. Daniel. The man that had became an anchor for her over the past few months they had been together on this mission. Realizing she craved his presence, his touch, his soft gaze, his warmth with his hugs, he was something she didn't want to let Nathaniel have. No, she refused. 

Daniel didn't know what to say, he had lost so many people in his time. He wasn't sure if he was the best one at being able to comfort her. But he wanted to be. “I'm so sorry...If I hadn't forced you..”Daisy shook her head. No, she wasn't letting Daniel put blame on himself. 

“No Daniel. This...This wasn't your fault...You gave me something that I always wanted..A connection with her..”Daisy sniffled as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve. “I'm sorry I must look terrible.”Daniel chuckled a little. 

“No..actually quite the opposite.”He said with a small smile. “I know this hurts Daisy..I know loosing someone like your mother will hurt for a long time..but. I'll be there..to help you, if you want me to be .” Daisy looked at him with glassy eyes. 

“I guess you're not so square after all.”Daisy said as she tried to attempt to joke, but she swallowed down a sob as she looked down at her dead mother's body. First Enoch and now her, she couldn't go through with this anymore. 

“He's going to pay..”Daisy said through her teeth. “I'll make him pay...”Honestly Daniel wasn't sure if he was scared or slightly even more in love with her than he had been previously. 

“And I'll be there, with you every step.”Daniel said with a promise, Daisy started feeling a little better knowing that Daniel would be there, no matter the situation.


End file.
